In modern society, the rhythm of daily life is quicker than before. People are physically injured and mentally affected owing to the heavy work and labor which causes hypoimmunity of the organism, disorders of physiological regulation systems, fatigue and a variety of diseases. Moreover, the proportion of the aged population in society is increasing. The health care and prolonging of the life of the aged has become a prominent problem. Therefore, it is urgent to find a pharmaceutical product which is beneficial to the human body and is easy to use.
In the literature of Chinese traditional medicine, soft-shelled turtle and tortoise were recorded as effective medicinal components. However, for a long time, both of them were used only by a small number of patients or as cooked food in a restaurant. They were processed mainly in boiling water with some seasonings or steamed due to limited cookery. Their effectiveness as medicaments was not fully utilized and their application scope was greatly limited. Recently oral liquor of soft-shelled turtle and capsule of tortoise as well as food containing turtle have been developed (See Japanese Patent Publication Sho59-5020). Among these products, the effective components in the oral liquor are extracted by means of enzymatic hydrolysis, but it is not possible to micro-pulverize the mineral elements and proteins in the available turtle shell which is finally littered. As for the capsule, there is no best way to avoid complete carbonification of proteins of tortoise during the processing by the process of Chinese traditional medicine. A certain amount of nourishing components is lost. Japanese Patent Publication Sho57-1980 has disclosed a method for manufacturing turtle powder by means of pulverization under the frozen condition with the aid of liquid nitrogen, and Japanese Patent Publication Sho59-5020 has disclosed a series of nourishment-enriched foods containing turtle powder as an active principle in the form of a capsule, a granule and a tablet. However, only soft-shelled turtles are involved in these products. Therefore, there is a need to develop new products which are beneficial to humans.